freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Stuttgart
' Stuttgart' is a green, almost inconceivably fertile world owing to the high concentration of carbon dioxide and oxygen in its atmosphere. While the oxygen-rich atmosphere made industrial development infeasible -- one stray spark could set off a massive conflagration -- farming has been hugely successful as many plants from Earth and elsewhere in Sirius took to the environment without problem. Stuttgart has since become the primary source of Food for the entire Rheinland nation. However, concessions granted to Synth Foods by the Rheinland government have allowed them to purchase many of the cooperatives and individually owned farms on the planet, spurring the creation of the LWB farmers rights group. Infocard *LOCATION: Stuttgart sytem *OWNER: Rheinland Police *DIAMETER: 15,209 km. *MASS: 6.12 x 1024 kg. *TERRAIN: Terrestrial *TEMPERATURE: -1°C to 34°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 12.23 km/sec Ships for Sale *Rheinland 72-ARKM-G3 Banshee Light Fighter *Rheinland 203-ARM-B5 Humpback Freighter *Civilian CTE-3000 Falcon Heavy Fighter Commodities Selling *Consumer Goods - $258 *Food Rations $10 *H-Fuel - $240 *Luxury Food $240 *Oxygen $3 *Pharmaceuticals - $384 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Stealthblade Mk I *Flamecurse Mk I *Hornviper Mk I *Firekiss Mk I Turrets For Sale *Flamecurse Turret Mk I *Firekiss Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine News FARMERS SINGING THE BLUES: STUTTGART -- Independent farmers on Stuttgart have been sending complaints to New Berlin again. This time it's not about swine or squeloms, but blue jillies. The native Stuttgart flower has had yet another bad growing season. The farmers contend that the culprit is the Synth Foods sponsored CO2 enhancement project that began three decades ago. Synth Foods was not available for comment. SYNTH FOODS SLOWLY GAINING GROUND: STUTTGART -- Though the LWB has been fighting Synth Foods steadily for several decades now, the fight has grown more difficult to protect our homeland from the imperialistic invaders. Soon 80 percent of Stuttgart will be in the hands of Synth, and the climate has already been irrevocably changed. This is not a call for surrender, but a renewal of will against the accursed Liberty corporation. The steps we have been taking to stop the foreign company are not enough; we must intensify pressure to free our lands. WVS REJECTS LWB SYMPATHIZERS: STUTTGART -- A group of sixteen farmers from the Reichmann Plains chapter of the WVS were ejected from the organization after the discovery that they were funneling money to the LWB. WVS representative James Tomlinson said, "We can't have our people supporting terrorists -- it is just unethical." The farmers thrown out of the growing association have made claims that the WVS is under Synth Foods control since the Rheinland government forced out the old board members. FANNING THE FLAMES IN STUTTGART: STUTTGART -- 50 Luxury resort condominiums in the city of Wertheim were destroyed last night in a spectacular blaze. Despite the timely response of the WVS, the villas were declared a total loss early this morning by fire marshal Herbert. Many locals are turning a narrow eye to the Liberty corporation Orbital Spa and Cruise Lines. The independent Rheinland-run resort was Orbital's main competition in Stuttgart. The project's owner, Johann Schneider, had this to say: "This tragedy comes just two weeks after I refused an Orbital offer to buy my property at below market value. It seems like too great a coincidence to be just bad luck." DAUMANN FAMILY TARGETED IN RAID: STUTTGART -- Two luxury-class transports headed to Baden-Baden with New Berlin's social elite were attacked and destroyed Monday by half of a Red Hessian brigade. There were no survivors of the disaster. "This was a planned strike," Federal Police Captain Roland Bals admitted to the press. The Daumann family members aboard one of the destroyed transports were presumed to be the primary target of the vicious attack. 2 KILLED IN FURGEN RANCH BLAST: STUTTGART -- Independent Rheinland beef rancher Karl Furgen, who was supposedly killed several months ago, might still be alive. Synth Foods employees say that they recognized him as he was boarding an escape vessel after trespassing on his property, which Synth Foods recently seized. Moments after his ship took off, a bomb ripped through the center of the ranch's main buildings. Two Synth Foods employees were killed in the blast, and three more have been hospitalized. Category:Planets Category:Rheinland Systems